God save the Queen
by xLutensia
Summary: "–Te he dicho mil veces que no." "–Entonces para la mil uno podrías decir que sí."


**¡Hola!**

 **Esta es mi primera aportación para Digimon (a pesar de ser uno de mis fandoms principales nunca había escrito nada al respecto, vaya). Hace dos días terminé de volver a ver Tamers después de dios sabrá cuántos años y todavía sigo con los feels. Aquí está el resultado, espero que guste. :')**

 **Señor, cuán divertido y genial creo que es el personaje de Rika. Adoro a esa mujercita.**

 **Oh, sí. Uso esos nombres porque es a los que estoy acostumbrada y, bueno, me gustan.**

* * *

–Te he dicho mil veces que no.

La voz de Rika llegó al pequeño grupo de amigos que estaba sentando sobre la hierba del parque. Desde su aventura por el mundo digital y la locura que había sido salvar su propio planeta, los chicos habían vuelto a una rutinaria y calmada vida. Cada viernes por la tarde, tras salir de clases, se reunían en el parque central de Shinjuku, el mismo en el que se habían despedido de sus compañeros Digimon, para jugar a las cartas o sencillamente pasar el rato charlando durante la merienda.

Aquel día no iba a ser la excepción. Debían llevar allí alrededor de dos horas cuando Rika se alejó unos metros del grupo para contestar a una llamada que, supusieron, sería de su madre o de su abuela. Ryo Akiyama se acercó a ella en cuanto la vio colgar el teléfono, alegando que tenía algo que preguntarle, y la interceptó antes de que pudiera volver a reunirse con el resto.

Y allí estaba la tajante negativa de la pelirroja, que miró al chico con cierto hastío y le apartó de mala manera para reanudar su camino.

–Entonces para la mil uno podrías decir que sí. –Y allí estaba la insistencia habitual del moreno, que después de un trastabilleo se apresuró a colocarse a su altura.

–Si no fueras tan sumamente pesado quizá, y sólo quizá, me lo podría haber pensado. Pero perdiste la oportunidad hace novecientos intentos.

El resto de sus amigos volvió a concetrar la vista en el centro del círculo que habían formado, donde un duelo entre Kazu y Jen se estaba disputando con nulas posibilidades para el primero a aquellas alturas. Los otros dos seguían con su ya habitual discusión a unos pocos pasos de distancia, y tras haber recogido las cartas, algunas miradas flotaron por el grupo. Nadie decía nada al respecto, pero podían leer perfectamente las opiniones de los demás en sus ojos.

"No entiendo por qué sigue insistiendo".

"Es realmente testaruda, aunque él no se queda atrás".

"¿Hace cuánto que empezó esto? ¿De verdad pretenden pasarse así el resto de su vida?".

Finalmente volvieron a ocupar sus respectivos sitios en el círculo y la reunión continuó sin ninguna otra interrupción y, por supuesto, sin mención alguna a su pelea. Era una especie de acuerdo silencioso e implícito, cada uno podía tener su opinión respecto a ellos y los piques que solían lanzarse y podían comentarlos si así lo querían, pero nunca delante de ellos.

O, mejor dicho, delante de ella.

 **—**

Acababa de llegar a su dulce hogar por fin, realmente cansada después del día. Jen los había invitado a cenar en el restaurante de su padre y le había resultado imposible declinar la oferta, por lo que terminó volviendo a casa más tarde de lo que le hubiera gustado.

Su madre no parecía estar en casa y su abuela estaba frente al ordenador, tomando su típico té de después de la cena. Preguntó a su nieta si quería que le preparase alguna cosa, pero lo único que le apetecía a la joven era darse un baño relajante y marcharse a dormir.

Con tales intenciones se dirigió a su cuarto, dejando tiradas sus cosas para buscar una muda y un pijama limpio que ponerse luego. Estaba a punto de salir de la habitación cuando su teléfono móvil vibró, llamando su atención. Lo cogió de la mesilla donde lo había dejado y observó el mensaje que acababa de llegarle. Su cara se crispó al instante.

 _"¿Entonces aceptas?"_

En serio, por qué era incapaz de comprender que no significaba no. ¿Acaso era estúpido? Qué pregunta tan tonta, por supuesto que lo era.

 _"Por millonésima vez, Akiyama. No. ¿Cómo te lo tengo que decir para que lo entiendas?"_

 _"Puedes probar tecleando un sí."_

 _"Que te jodan."_

 _"Oh, vamos Rika. Al menos dime por qué no quieres."_

Suspiró largamente, recargando el peso de una pierna a la otra. Por qué, señor, qué había hecho tan mal en su corta vida como para tener que cargar con semejante pelma.

 _"Sencillamente no me da la gana, no necesito más motivo."_

 _"¡Pero es una oportunidad única! No me hagas esto."_

 _"Pues pregúntale a Takato o a Henry, son igualmente válidos. O incluso a Jen. Kenta y Kazu también estarían encantados de ir contigo."_

 _"Venga ya, ambos sabemos que no es lo mismo si no eres tú quien viene. Vamos, Rika-chan, prometo que nunca más en la vida te pediré nada."_

Lanzó una mirada furibunda a la pantalla, tenía seguro que la próxima vez que le viera le golpearía por atreverse a llamarla así.

 _"Al final lo que vas a conseguir es que te bloquee por imbécil."_

 _"¿Es que tienes miedo?"_

 _"Qué."_

 _"Es eso, ¿verdad? Tienes miedo de no estar a la altura y que yo brille por encima de ti. Debí haberlo sabido antes."_

 _"Pero qué estás diciendo, ¿te has golpeado con algo y te has vuelto más tonto o qué?"_

 _"No, no te preocupes, lo entiendo. Te he pedido algo demasiado duro, es comprensible que no quieras lidiar con toda esa presión. Lo siento, olvídalo."_

La pelirroja sujetó con fuerza el móvil, provocando que las puntas de sus dedos se blanquearan. Apretó la mandíbula con rabia mientras tecleaba su siguiente y último mensaje. Maldita sea, le había vuelto a ganar.

 _"Yo NO tengo miedo de nada, menos de un pimpollo fanfarrón como tú. Acepto. Iré contigo. Pero luego no me llores cuando el que quede por debajo seas tú."_

 _"¡Gracias, Rika-chan! Sabía que podía contar contigo. ‹3"_

Lanzó el teléfono encima de la cama y bufó, totalmente exasperada. Al final había caído en el enredo de Ryo de una forma muy, muy patética y ahora ya no podía retractarse. El chico debía sentirse increíblemente agradecido de que aquella conversación no hubiera sido cara a cara, porque ahora mismo ella le estaría propinando un puñetazo en esos perfectos dientes blancos.

Salió de la habitación dando un fuerte portazo y se encerró en el cuarto de aseo. Necesitaba urgentemente un largo baño cálido para relajarse.

 **—**

–¿¡En serio!? –Exclamó Takato, realmente sorprendido de lo que acababa de oír–. Vaya, nunca me lo hubiera esperado, pero es una gran noticia.

Se encontraban todos reunidos, aunque no era viernes de quedada, frente a un gran edificio en el centro de la ciudad. Otros muchos chicos de su edad pululaban por los alrededores y algunos de ellos dirigieron una mirada interrogante hacia el grupo ante sus repentinas exclamaciones. El motivo de que estuvieran allí era que, en apenas unos minutos, daría comienzo un nuevo torneo de cartas Digimon y habían decidido ir todos a verlo. El encargado de picar al grupo para querer ir había sido Ryo, que insistió fervientemente en que sería divertido si iban juntos, sobre todo por la condición especial de aquel torneo. Realmente no le había costado lo más mínimo que aceptaran.

–Pero ¿cómo no lo habéis dicho antes? –Preguntó Jen, lanzando una fingida expresión de molestia hacia Rika.

–Porque es una sorpresa. Para amigos y enemigos.

Kenta y Kazu se miraron, ambos llevándose una mano dramáticamente al pecho y con obvias expresiones de júbilo. La pelirroja tuvo que advertirles antes de que los dos se pusieran a gritar como histéricos a los cuatro vientos porque, tal y como había dicho Ryo, era una sorpresa para todo el mundo.

–¡Qué fuerte! –Kazu mantuvo un tono aceptable, pero su voz indicaba lo muy emocionado que se encontraba ante tal revelación.

–No creí que este día podía ser real. –Kenta se unió a su alterado compañero, y entre los dos rodearon a Rika y Ryo.

–Los reyes... –Empezó uno.

–Uniendo fuerzas... –Continuó el otro.

–¡En el primer torneo por parejas del país! –Y terminaron la frase juntos, estrechando el abrazo que mantenían hacia los otros dos.

Rika se zafó de su agarre, soltando improperios contra todos en voz baja, y se dirigió rauda hacia el interior del edificio. El resto no tardó nada en seguirla.

 **—**

La competición se dio por terminada unas semanas después. Habían arrasado desde el primer momento, dejando para el arrastre a sus rivales y pasando de fase sin demasiados contratiempos. En el momento en que uno parecía flaquear, el otro se sacaba de la manga algo que los hacía relucir de nuevo. Para sorpresa de todos, el dúo destinado a una eterna rivalidad, había resultado mortalmente eficaz. Algunos tenían la sospecha de que estarían tratando de pisarse el uno al otro continuamente, pero resultó que se compenetraban de tal manera que crearon una barrera incapaz de ser tumbada. Se coronaron como los indiscutibles campeones del torneo.

Acababan de recibir el premio por ganar y las felicitaciones de los organizadores por el brillante espectáculo que habían brindado. En cuanto los dejaron solos Rika se giró sobre los talones y movió el cuello a ambos lados para estirar los músculos.

–Genial. Por fin puedo dejar de fingir que me llevo bien contigo. –Comentó, encaminando sus pasos hacia la salida, donde sabía que les estarían esperando el resto para felicitarles también.

–¡Espera, Rika!

Ryo la detuvo a unos pasos de la puerta, ella sencillamente enarcó una ceja mirándole de reojo.

–Ya sé que te prometí que nunca más te pediría nada, pero me temo que no puedo cumplir con mi palabra. –La pelirroja soltó un bufido y rodó los ojos, haciendo el amago de reanudar sus pasos. Él sostuvo su brazo para impedirlo–. Rika Nonaka, ¿aceptarías salir conmigo?

Su primera reacción fue abrir los ojos y alzar las cejas, ciertamente sorprendida, para luego fruncir el ceño poco a poco. De entre todas las cosas que podía decirle el moreno, aquella era la que menos se esperaba.

Dio un firme tirón para soltarse de su agarre y abrió la puerta dispuesta a salir. Pero antes de hacerlo esbozó una media sonrisa de superioridad, tan típicas en ella.

–Supongo que puedo soportarte un tiempo más.

Akiyama rió levemente al escucharla. Había calculado muchas respuestas que podría darle la chica, pero sin duda aquella era la que más pegaba con ella y, al mismo tiempo, le satisfacía.

Dejó aquella estancia, en la que su primera experiencia como pareja de competición había dado por acabada y al mismo tiempo había comenzado su dúo amoroso, y no dudó en rodear con un brazo sus hombros, mostrando una flagrante sonrisa.

–Dios salve a la reina.

–Oh, cállate.


End file.
